Only 4 Me
'Only 4 Me '(Not to be confused with'' ''For Me) is a song by Chris Brown and features Ty Dolla $ign & Verse Simmonds. It's the 22th song on the second disc of his eighth studio album "Heartbreak On A Full Moon". The track was released on streaming services as a warm up for the album on October 19, 2017, along with 2 other songs: ''Tempo" & "Only 4 Me". Chris & Ty Dolla collaborated many times before on songs like: Whatever You Need, Always, Play No Games and others. Audio https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MscBJ_Egldc Lyrics Verse Simmonds You know what time it is Legendary And I brought some of my friends with me Like they here, here go, huh Chris Brown Faces in my pillow case Mascara on my sheets She shake it for the money She shake it like a freak, oh Only for me, me, me, oh Tonight, only for me, me, me Oh, oh, oh, oh Tonight, tonight 1: Verse Simmonds Told her, you ain't gotta tell no lies, girl, you ain't gotta tell no lies I don't wanna be the one who judge you, baby, it's your life I ain't gon' gas you up, girl but that ass on fire And I know you got a man, but fuck that nigga nine (uh-huh) All these niggas tryna holla I ain't tryna waste your time, tryna bother I just wanna come through, do you got friends? I ain't tryna press you, do you got plans? Room 112 at the Four Seasons Left the key downstairs, get it on your way in She said, "I ain't got no panties on" And you gon' leave with no panties on Verse Simmonds & Ty Dolla $ign And that night I'm going through the same thing She know I ain't looking for a main thing And she gon' do whatever for a real one I switch 'em up, just like a million, hey Chris Brown & (Ty Dolla $ign) Faces in my pillow case Mascara on my sheets She shake it for the money She shake it like a freak, oh Only for me, me, me, oh Tonight, only for me, me, me (me yeah) Oh, oh, oh, oh Tonight, tonight (yeah) 2: Ty Dolla $ign You smell that girl perfume on my pillow I said, "Don't worry 'bout it", ain't got nothing to do with us I knew as soon I hit it more than once I gave you the wrong impression, still haven't learnt my lesson That love is good as a motherfucker, girl Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Girl, I got you sprung and I'm up, aw yeah Yeah, yeah, ooh Ty Dolla $ign & Verse Simmonds And that night I'm going through the same thing She know I ain't looking for a main thing And she gon' do whatever for a real one (let's switch 'em up) I switch 'em up, just like a million, hey Chris Brown & Verse Simmonds Faces in my pillow case (all of these faces) Mascara on my sheets, sheets (oh, oh, ooh) She shake it for the money She shake it like a freak, oh (oh, girl) Only for me, me, me, oh (just me, me, me, oh, woah, yeah, yeah) Tonight, only for me, me, me (all me, all mine, tonight your mine, yeah, yeah, girl) Oh, oh, oh, oh Tonight, tonight (yeah) 3: Chris Brown You see my phone ringing when I'm asleep You know it's them other girls, I come around you all the time And you can't believe that it's your best friend And you say, "How could you cheat with them hoes?" Woah I should have been, told her, I had a couple of her friends over We started drinking, I wish I would have stayed sober We started dancing, they started fooling Straight to the bed, then we started fucking, hey Chris Brown & Verse Simmonds, Ty Dolla $ign And that night I'm going through the same thing (same thing) She know I ain't looking for a main thing (ooh, oh, oh) And she gon' do whatever for a real one (real one) I switch 'em up, just like a million (yeah, hey, oh) Chris Brown Faces in my pillow case (yeah) Mascara on my sheets (oh, oh) She shake it for the money She shake it like a freak, oh (oh, girl) Only for me, me, me, oh Tonight, only for me, me (only for me) Oh, oh, oh, oh (only for me) Tonight, tonight Verse Simmonds Yeah, only for me Verse, for me, Ty, for me, Breezy Hey, only for me This goes out to all the girls, for me, hey, yeah She gon' drop that ass only for me (woo) She gon' pop that pussy only for me (woo) Yeah, yeah, dance, dance, dance do it only for me, do it (do it) Dance, dance, dance do it only for me, huh (do it) Chris Brown Faces in my pillow case Mascara on my sheets She shake it for the money She shake it like a freak, oh Only for me, me, me, oh Tonight, only for me, me, me Oh, oh, oh, oh Tonight, tonight Category:Songs Category:Heartbreak On A Full Moon songs